brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:An idea
I've been thinking about this for a while, but have had several reservations about even suggesting it. However, I still think it could potentially be good in some ways for the wiki. Basically, I was wondering what you guys thought about a scheme which the Harry Potter Wiki had running for a while, the house points game (of course it would be made all LEGO-y if adopted). Basically, users sign up to certain factions, and users who are elected Prefects can hand out points for good things, such as major edits, lots of helpful minor edits, etc, and at the end of a certain time period, the faction with the most points wins. Users are in no way obligated to be a part of the "game", it's a completely voluntary thing. The main reason I'm suggesting this is becuase of the potential is has to encourage quality edits- unlike the badge system, points are given out for the quality of edits, so users couldn't get awards for doing things such as mass-adding unneeded categories, in fact they could have points removed for doing things such as this (for not reading/obeying the MoS or catgeory guidelines). Also it could increase overall activity. But, it would need a lot of organisation if it's going to be done right, and there is something that's making me not support this 100%, but I don't know what it is. So anyway, just wanted to get some opinions on the idea, and the whole list of rules about the HPWiki's game (which I think we should pretty much follow- they seem to be structed very well to me) can be seen here. 10:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :It would encourage better edits, but I think many users may think that they will get it for quantity. Taking away could discourage that though. If their were to be four factions, they could be themed related. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Isn't this essencially what achievement badges were for? 18:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I thought they were all about increasing the number of users (and quality hasn't really gone up much since we got them, we've just been getting categories added everywhere and people spamming up galleries). Not saying I don't like them still though. But, it could possibly be a bit weird having both running at the same time. @Kingcjc, yeah, that's what I was thinking, having four-six LEGO-only factions (ie, nothing from licensed themes), like Pirates, Imperial Guards (although that may be a bad idea since the BOR is called Imperial Guards), Ninja, Samurai, and maybe a Space faction or two, or something like that. 00:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I like this idea so far, and it doesn't squeeze up the userpage by giving out userboxes. But it might be hard to control (exept if we add some kind of category to check). And I don't know what happens if we remove the achievement badges again. 14:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wasn't really proposing removing the achievement badges at all, just have this additional thing, and as I said above, having both at once may not work. About the control, I don't think it would be that bad, we can just have a log page (eg "Brickipedia: points/log"), and the faction heads can just put down whatever points they awarded/took and sign after it 03:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure about the idea, but I know several teams we should have: Pirates, Knights, and Spacemen, and then pick 1-3 others from minor themes (EXO-Force, Ninja, Wild West, Agents, Racers... etc). 19:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We could definitely have both; perhaps this system could be more based on creating/building up pages? For example, you get a point for working an article up to complete status, etc. 19:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't really like the house thing...it's not in an encyclopedic fashion. Anyways, I'd like a bot to notify us about votes, that would really help. 20:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::But article comments are? 04:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've set up voting. 03:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't this kill the idea of an encyclopedia? A game really doesn't make sense. The reward for doing things is the good feeling of accomplishment and congratulations from others. It feels cheap to do it for points. 13:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Doesn't the achievement scheme do that? If you don't want to do it, you don't have to. Also, it is controlled, so you do not get points for adding bad categories. Voting Have the game # # # Weak support. 04:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) # Weak support ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) # Weak -ish support. (Struck by user) 18:39, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Do not have the game # Comments